Evelyn's Betrayal
by LycoX
Summary: She claimed she was alone on that rooftop when she came to meet him, little did she know just how untrue that was.


**Evelyn's Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And yes, for those who have been wondering and asked, yes I am shocked, appalled, and in heavy denial about what went down with Evelyn last night. So fair warning for potential spoilers from last night's Arrow episode. Also, this fic has NOTHING to do with the Ragmis material I've been working with and that stuff will not be tainted by this whole betrayal malarkey.**

* * *

He'd taken to following Evelyn shortly after she left his house after she thought she'd successfully exhausted him enough to fall asleep. Rory felt slightly ashamed of himself for not having a stronger sense of willpower to keep from being seduced by her. But after she'd caught him staring more then what he should have, as holy crap did she look amazing in her red dress, Evelyn had came on to him and successfully countered every argument he had about why nothing should happen between them thanks in part to the age of consent laws that Washington had. And after things with Vigilante had gone the way they had, she had cornered him in his workshop and went to work on seducing him. And for a seventeen year old girl, he didn't think a girl her age would be able to pull it off. But pull it off Evelyn did. She surprised him even more in bed, but he was no pushover either as she soon found out. Which if Rene ever found out, he would definitely have a different opinion about him compared to his line of thinking about him being a walking rag made virgin.

And once she had left his work shop, he'd quickly gotten in gear and linked up to the Bunker so that Felicity or whoever happened to be there would know what was going on. Which as it turned out would be Curtis as he was there doing something or other involving some tech idea of his. And so, Rory followed Evelyn as discretely as possible to avoid being detected and once he saw her standing around on a rooftop, he grew confused and was even about to come over there when another figure came up behind her. Making his eyes widen as his outfit matched the description of Prometheus'! The fact they apparently knew one another shocked the Hell out of him! And it made Rory wonder just how long this had all been going on. " **You are certain you were not followed?** "

"Of course I am!" Replied Evelyn in annoyance, as hello, she's not a newbie like some think she is thank you very much!

Both watched as Prometheus took out his bow and knotched an arrow and fired it, unfortunately for Rory, it came right at him and got him in the shoulder. Causing him to cry out in pain and shock. " **Be more thorough.** " Commanded Prometheus and Evelyn nodded with a gulp.

As that could have been aimed at her! Prometheus then used the arrow and the rope it was attached too to drag Rory over to them. Just in time as well as he pulled it out of his shoulder with a pained gasp and stood up. " **Evelyn, what the Hell is this!?** "

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over baby. Just go back to bed, okay?"

Rory pulled back his mask so that he could talk normally and show his emotions. Which was not something Evelyn liked much at all! "I can't just go back to bed! How, how long have you been working with him!?"

" **If you will not leave willingly, you will be killed.** "

Evelyn gasped at that as while she had been using the team for her own purposes, she had come to really like Rory in the time they'd come together. Their screw session from earlier was something she honestly wouldn't even mind repeating too as he had been quite good in bed. God knows she had utterly enjoyed making him putty in her hands when she had him in her mouth. "Rory, please… Please just go!"

"Not until you tell me just what exactly is going on here."

Prometheus frowned in annoyance behind his mask and charged at him, forcing the young man to begin to fight back while Evelyn watched in stunned horror. As this was not supposed to happen damnit! At one point during the rooftop fight, the archer managed to slice Ragman's side with his sword and then kicked him towards the edge. Making him look over it and down at the street many floors below. " **No one can know of this, Rory Regan.** "

And just as he went to strike out at Rory with his sword, an arrow from Evelyn knocked it out of his hand and making the masked man look her way with an angry snarl coming from him. Allowing for Rory to haul ass and use his rags to help float down to the street below. He then hauled ass while Prometheus began to berate Evelyn for her moment of weakness. And once he finally got to the Bunker and called for an emergency meeting, no one took the news well as Felicity patched up his side. Evelyn would even show up with a cut on her cheek and try to convince them that Rory didn't know what was really going on, and when that didn't work, tried to make it seem like he was the one really working with Prometheus. In the end, she was forced to flee before she could be captured while Oliver, Digg, Rene, and Curtis went after her while Rory stayed behind due to his injury and watched Felicity go to work in finding out more information about Evelyn as it was clear there was more to her then realized.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wellp, that happened. Tonight, I'll see about getting out something a bit more lighthearted where the red dress is concerned. R and R! And man do I seriously hope she's just a double agent actually working against Prometheus.**


End file.
